A Vistor From A Fair
by Blaise White
Summary: What happens in the book happens four years early. Meggie is eight, and Dustfinger sees them at a fair. What would be different? My characters might seem ooc, but they are not in my mind and you shall see when you find out their intentions... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Another for _Inkheart_. I can't resist this. I found something interesting in the book and decided to take off of it. So here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own this story, unfortunately. I could lie and say I did, but there are these really creepy lawyers outside the door, so I won't.

Meggie and Mo got into the camper van. They were going to a medieval fair some twenty minutes away. Mo said they were really great. Meggie was eight, but would soon be nine. She was terribly excited.

"Did mom ever go to one?" Meggie asked excitedly. She didn't know much of her mother, only the few photographs that Mo had. Mo always told her that Meggie's mother had to go away when Meggie was three and was trying her best to get home. Meggie was starting to doubt Mo's wonderful stories.

'Yes. And she got you something special too." Mo smiled down at Meggie. They were half-way there. They passed the time with one of Mo's stories about Meggie's mother. Soon they were at the fair. Meggie was fascinated by all the people. Mo held her hand to keep her from running off.

Meggie looked around trying to see everything at once. She saw some people juggling and others were serving food behind colorful booths. She wanted to do everything at once. But of course Mo would only let her do one thing at a time.

Meggie and Mo wandered the fair looking at all the booths. They both had a couple souvenirs. The last thing they saw as the sun was setting was a juggler. He was better than all the rest by far. Meggie pulled Mo to a stop and watched. Mo watched fascinated as well, but then he saw the juggler's face.

Mo couldn't believe it. How had Dustfinger found him? Was it just coincidence? No, Mo didn't believe it was. He hurried with Meggie and ran toward the camper van.

"But Mo, I wanna watch the juggler." Meggie whined.

"No, Meggie we have to go now." Mo said anxiously.

Dustfinger stood watching them go. He hurriedly stuffed the eleven colorful balls into his backpack and hurried after Mo and Meggie's retreating forms. He saw Meggie glance back at him. Dustfinger went faster when he saw that Silvertounge had reached the van. He ducked down and hopped on the bumper of the van and tried as best he could to stay on. He caught sight of a ladder leading to the top of the van and climbed it. He stayed down and hoped no one would see him.

Mo and Meggie sat at the kitchen table looking at the things they bought at the fair. Mo had bought Meggie a little gold fish with a bell in the middle of it. Meggie absolutely adored it. She took it to her room and placed it on her bedside table. Then she opened a book and began reading.

Mo sat at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. He thought that Dustfinger had seen him, but he wasn't sure. He hoped not, because that would mean Capricorn was probably near by too. He was half expecting Capricorn to come bursting through the door.

Dustfinger climbed down from the camper van and nervously paced the yard wondering what he was going to say to Silvertounge. Capricorn had only found him yesterday and ordered him to bring Silvertounge and the book. Well Dustfinger would do just that seeing as if he did he would go home again. He finally got up enough courage and knocked on the door.

Mo jumped slightly when he heard knocking at the door. He was apprehensive about answering it, but when he heard the knocking again he knew he had to. Mo got up and opened the door.

"Hello Silvertounge." Dustfinger said cheerily. "Nice day isn't it?"

"What is it Dustfinger? How did you find me?" Mo asked. He was extremely worried. If Dustfinger found him, that meant that Capricorn could too.

"It wasn't easy. But it was easier than to be expected to find a book binder of your caliber. Nice to see you too." Dustfinger said.

Mo ran his hand over his hair and sighed. "It is nice to see you. But I have to know, why are you here?"

"I wanted to pay you a visit that's all. I wanted to know how you were doing." Dustfinger said innocently.

Mo sighed with relief. Capricorn wasn't on his trail after all; just Dustfinger. Mo gave him a small smile. "Alright. How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm alright. I found out how to make a living as you saw at the fair. But it's still too fast for me." Dustfinger said. Mo nodded, he completely understood.

"Would you like to see Meggie?" Mo asked. "She's grown quite a bit."

"Yes. I think I would like to see her. How old is she now?"

"She'll be nine next week." Mo said leading Dustfinger to Meggie's room. He knocked on her door frame (she never closed her door) and went in. Dustfinger followed. "Meggie, this is my friend Dustfinger. He'll be staying with us for a while." Mo said.

Dustfinger walked forward. "Hello there." He said, giving Meggie a small bow. Meggie giggled a little, she had never been bowed to before.

"Hi. I'm Meggie." She said. It was really nice meeting someone new. Meggie just knew she was going to like Dustfinger.


	2. Chapter 2

Dustfinger was extremely uneasy. Betraying Silvertounge to Capricorn would be easy, but his daughter was young. She couldn't stay by herself. Basta had just arrived and was heading to Silvertounge's room. They were opening every door to see where he was. They soon came across Meggie's room. She was sleeping peacefully. Basta just moved on.

"Come on Silvertounge, up you get." Basta said quietly hauling Mo up off the bed. Mo looked sleepy as Basta pulled him to his feet. "You know what we came for." Basta said.

"Well, you're not getting it." Mo replied. He would rather die than give them what they were after. He had protected it for five years, he wasn't about to give it up now. But Basta had other plans.

"Oh, would you rather us get your little daughter to tell us where it is instead?" Basta inquired. Mo grew pale.

"Leave her alone. I'll give you the book, just don't hurt Meggie." Mo sighed. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a book. It had a willow green binding that was somewhat plain. Basta just had to trust it was the right book.

"What about the girl? She's too young to stay here by herself." Dustfinger said.

"You stay with her. If Capricorn needs her, we'll come back." Basta said.

"What do you mean? She won't be by herself. I thought Capricorn only wanted the book!" Mo said.

"Oh no Silvertounge. Capricorn told us to bring you along, you're coming with us." Basta said seizing Mo's arm. He dragged Mo out to his car and drove off leaving Dustfinger with Meggie.

Dustfinger crept quietly to Meggie's room. He really didn't want to stay, but he knew that Capricorn would need her soon. Silvertounge wouldn't read for Capricorn without persuasion, and Meggie was the perfect persuasion. He just wished this wasn't so. No child deserved to be taken prisoner by Capricorn.

Meggie woke up early the next morning. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and wandered out to the living room. Dustfinger was sitting on the sofa staring at the floor.

"Where's Mo?" Meggie asked. Mo was always up before her, no matter how early Meggie got up.

"He had to go out for a while. He told me to look after you." Dustfinger replied. He hated lying to her, but it had to be done. What would happen if he told her the truth? Dustfinger just couldn't live with that guilt.

"Oh, ok." Meggie said. At least she wasn't alone. She wished Mo was there, she had had a bad dream and no one could make her forget it like Mo. She had a dream where a man was standing over her bed looking at her. He was no more than a shadow, but Meggie was afraid of him. He soon moved on and left.

Dustfinger was extremely nervous. He didn't know how to take care of little children. He had no idea what to say to her. Dustfinger sighed and before he knew it Meggie was up on his lap. Did Dustfinger say anything? No, she just got up and sat on his lap. Dustfinger stared down at her surprised.

"What are you doing?" Dustfinger asked quietly.

"Sitting on your lap. Do you want me to get down?" Meggie replied innocently. Dustfinger just shook his head no. So Meggie stayed on his lap for a while, but then hunger came to be too great so Meggie went and made a couple pancakes.

Dustfinger really did like Meggie. She was so trusting, and sweet. She was really a good little girl. It was a shame she would probably never see her father again. But there was nothing for it. Dustfinger didn't want to stay here forever. Eventually someone might come from her school asking about her. Dustfinger wasn't willing to be around when they came calling.

Meggie wondered why Mo had left so suddenly. She hoped he would be back soon. Dustfinger was a great guy and everything; it's just that she wanted Mo.

Later that night when Meggie was asleep and Dustfinger was sitting on the sofa figuring out what to do about Meggie, Basta came strolling in.

"Where's the girl?" Basta asked quietly. Dustfinger merely pointed down the hall stunned.

"What do you want her for?" Dustfinger asked. Basta just kept walking. He opened Meggie's door and crept to the bed's side. He put his hand over her mouth and picked her up off the bed. Meggie looked into Dustfinger's eyes frightened. But there wasn't anything Dustfinger could do.

Basta put Meggie in the back of his car, and Dustfinger got in beside her. Meggie rested her head on his shoulder, and Dustfinger stroked her hair. He wondered what Capricorn would want with her.

Well, he was about to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dustfinger held Meggie's hand all the way to Capricorn's village. Capricorn was still in the north. It took five hours to get to Capricorn's latest village. Dawn was beginning to shine over the hills. Meggie had fallen asleep leaning on Dustfinger's shoulder. Basta parked the car in a small square. Dustfinger shook Meggie awake and lifted her out of the car. He carried her as he followed Basta to Capricorn's house.

"Where are we going?" Meggie asked Dustfinger.

He looked down at her uneasy. "To see you father," Dustfinger replied quietly. He wanted to know what Capricorn was going to do with the poor girl. Obviously Silvertounge wouldn't read aloud for him, but how was Capricorn planning to use the girl for persuasion? Whatever method he used would not be good.

Meggie wondered why Mo would come here. Maybe it looked better in the daylight, but now it looked extremely sinister. Meggie shuddered and was glad that Dustfinger was carrying her. She snuggled up closer to Dustfinger's chest and put her head on his shoulder. Dustfinger didn't do anything, he just kept walking.

Basta took them to Capricorn's house. Capricorn was toward the back of the house. Dustfinger put Meggie down on her feet in the middle of the room. Basta went to inform Capricorn he had guests.

Capricorn walked in a couple minutes later with Basta right on his heels. Capricorn walked right past Meggie without a glance. He sat in a chair at the back of the room.

"So, this is Silvertounge's daughter is it? She's a pretty little girl." Capricorn said looking at Meggie. Meggie shivered when she saw his eyes, they had no color! They were clear like water, and Capricorn's skin had no color either he was extremely pale.

"Yep, this is her. I think Dustfinger's taken a liking to her." Basta said.

"Well I'm sure it would be hard not to." Capricorn replied. "Does she know anything?"

"Nope. I don't think she does. Silvertounge never told her anything, and I don't want to tell her, let her father tell her." Dustfinger said crossing his arms across his chest. Capricorn nodded and stood up. He walked slowly over to Meggie.

"How old is she?" Capricorn inquired. Meggie would have answered but she was far too afraid.

"She's eight." Dustfinger answered. Capricorn nodded. "What are you going to do with her?" Dustfinger asked.

"If Silvertounge cooperates, nothing. I'm very confident that now that his daughter is here that he'll do whatever we say." Capricorn said, bending to Meggie's level so he could look her in the eye. "Do you want to see your father?"

Meggie yawned and nodded. Capricorn chuckled quietly and said; "First you must get some sleep." Capricorn picked Meggie up and went to sit in his chair. Dustfinger's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. He had never seen Capricorn act so nice. Meggie curled up on Capricorn's lap and was asleep in seconds.

A/N: Yeah, this chapter is short but I want to be evil and end it there for now. Haha! Now you have to wait to see what happens.


	4. Chapter 4

"May I ask why you're being so nice to the girl?" Dustfinger asked softly so as not to wake Meggie, still sleeping comfortably on Capricorn's lap. Capricorn stared at Dustfinger icily.

"I have my reasons." Capricorn said dangerously. Dustfinger knew better than to ask why again. But Dustfinger was still curious. He had never seen Capricorn be so nice to anyone, let alone a child. Something just wasn't right. Capricorn sat for a little while longer, then carefully lifted Meggie up and carried her to a room to sleep. Then Capricorn went off to his own room.

Dustfinger quietly left, Basta followed silently. Dustfinger hardly ever slept in the village, but tonight was different. He had a feeling that Capricorn had something nasty up his sleeve, and he wanted to be here to protect Meggie. That poor child.

Dustfinger wasn't the only one wondering about Capricorn's motives for being nice to the girl. Basta also was puzzled. Sure she was a sweet girl, even Basta wouldn't think of harming her, but Capricorn wouldn't care if he had to dispose of her. He followed Dustfinger to a little hut apart from the village. Dustfinger turned around to face Basta.

"Why are you following me?" Dustfinger inquired.

"I'm just as confused as you as to why Capricorn is being nice to the girl. We both know that it isn't like him at all. I wanted to talk to see if we could figure it out." Basta replied. Now Dustfinger was really puzzled. First Capricorn is acting nice, now Basta is acting like he actually liked Dustfinger. It was just too much.

"Alright; come on." Dustfinger said. Basta nodded and followed Dustfinger into the hut. They talked for many hours and neither of them could figure out why Capricorn was acting nice. It was just too much.

Mo sat up against the wall wondering what was going to happen today. Capricorn had mentioned bringing Meggie here. Mo hopped he was only bluffing to get Mo to read for him. But then Capricorn hardly ever bluffed. Mo put his head in his hands and thought about Meggie. _She probably isn't here. I highly doubt she is._ Mo thought. He only hoped it was.

A couple hours later Basta came in to take Mo to Capricorn. Mo went silently, following behind Basta. Basta took him to a large building that was probably once a school. Mo went to the center of the room and stood waiting for Capricorn.

Capricorn came in a few minutes later with Meggie. He was holding her hand and was walking up the center of the room. When Meggie saw Mo she let go of Capricorn's hand and ran to Mo.

"Mo!" Meggie shouted as she ran up the aisle. When she got to Mo she jumped up into his arms. Mo stroked her hair and kept asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine Mo, really!" Meggie replied. Mo was just so relieved that she was safe. He didn't know what had happened to her, or if she was even alive.

As all this was happening Capricorn was heading up the aisle. He went and sat in a chair at the head of the room, and stared at Meggie and Mo until Mo finally stared at him.

"You have a charming daughter Silvertounge. I just couldn't bear the thought of her all alone, so I brought her here. Now that she is I'm sure you'll display you're talent without much struggle won't you?" Capricorn said.

"What talent Mo?" Meggie asked.

"Instead of telling her why don't you show her? Cockerel, where is Darius? Didn't I tell you to bring him in?" Capricorn demanded.

"He was still choosing books. I'll go get him." The man named Cockerel bowed out and went to get Darius.

"You see Silvertounge, while you were skillfully hiding from my men I found a reader named Darius. He's completely useless. You should see Flatnose's face! And that's also why Cockerel has his limp. So you see why I am so eager for you to read for me." Capricorn explained. "Now that your daughter is here as well I expect that you'll do what ever I ask."

Mo stared at Capricorn. So that was why Meggie was brought here! Mo should have known that. He knew he couldn't read for Capricorn, yet now that Meggie was in danger he had to. He would do anything to keep her out of harm's way. Capricorn made a signal to Basta, who was standing not far off.

Basta walked up and stood behind Meggie.

"Basta will be Meggie's personal shadow. He will protect her from snakes and all other manner of things, but that doesn't account for Basta himself, who will be kind to her as long as I say." Capricorn said. Just as he was finishing his sentence Darius came up with Cockerel.

Darius stared at the little girl standing with Silvertounge. He knew instantly that she was his daughter. She really was a cute little girl. Darius felt so sorry that she had to be here with these awful men. It just tore him apart. _She must be scared stiff._ Darius thought. He was carrying an armload of books. He set them down before Mo, and went up to stand before him. Mo nodded grimly and kneeled down in front of the books.

"Meggie, would you like to help me choose a book?" Mo asked. Meggie nodded enthusiastically and knelt beside Mo. "What do you want me to read out?"

"Gold, I want gold and lots of it." Capricorn replied. Mo nodded, then turned back to Meggie.

"Read this one Mo." Meggie said, picking up _Treasure Island_. Mo paled a little when he saw her choice.

"Are you sure Meggie?" Mo asked urgently. Meggie nodded her head. Mo sighed and grabbed the book from her. He opened the book to about the middle, where the treasure was hidden within the words. He began reading, and instantly everyone was lost in Mo's words spoken aloud from words printed on old pages.

Meggie saw all of Treasure Island, the sand, the trees, even the pirates. She saw almost everyone was spellbound, everyone but Capricorn. Meggie wondered why Mo had never read aloud before. She was lost in the sound of his voice and wished it could go on forever.

But then Meggie heard another sound with Mo's voice; the clinking of coins on stone. Gold started to appear on the floor, falling from thin air. The ground was almost covered in them. Then they stopped, as soon as Mo closed the book. Capricorn's men stared at the gold at the ground.

Meggie saw a green lizard crawl out from among the pile of coins scattered across the room. Basta started to throw a knife at it, but Meggie cried out not wanting the lizard to die. The lizard stared at her and scuttled off across the floor. Basta picked up his knife off the floor, and walked back behind Meggie.

The men still stared at the gold all over the floor, and Capricorn stood up…

A/N: Oh I'm so evil! Haha! It may take a while to update, so I'll leave you on the edge of your seat for now. I laugh at you pain and misery.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you think you're doing standing there gaping? Go on you fools, pick it up!" Capricorn ordered. The men hurriedly did as Capricorn bade them. They picked up all the coins and shoved them into bags, and cardboard boxes, and some of them, their pockets. If Capricorn saw, he didn't care. "Yes, very nice Silvertonge. Now, onto the next book."

"The next book? No, I want to go home, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm not reading you another word." Mo insisted. Capricorn looked at him with indifference.

"Are you sure you're not reading another word? Well then, I'm sure your daughter would love to." Capricorn said threateningly. Mo's face started to go pale.

"Don't you dare hurt Meggie, or I really never read another word again." Mo said.

"Oh, I can think of ways that will make you want to read for me. Ways that I'm sure you would rather me not describe in front of little Meggie." Capricorn said. Mo paled even more.

"Alright," said Mo as he picked up the next book. This one was _Tales from a Thousand and One Nights_. Mo leafed through it looking for passages that contained gold. It wasn't all that hard. Mo found a passage in _Aladdin and the Magical Lamp_. Mo picked up where Aladdin was walking with his monkey to find the lamp. Meggie once again got lost in the sound of Mo's voice. This time not even Capricorn could resist getting pulled under the magical spell that was Mo's voice.

But this time the sound was not the clinking of coins. There was just one loud _clunk_. Meggie looked at the middle of the floor and saw a small golden oil lamp. Mo had read out a genie.

Capricorn looked at the lamp in disappointment. "What is this?" He demanded.

Mo sighed before replying. "It's a magical lamp. Inside is a genie who will give you three wishes when you rub the lamp." Capricorn sat up a bit, clearly interested.

"Any three wishes?" Capricorn asked, getting a greedy look in his eye. Mo nodded. "Basta, get me the lamp, but be careful not to rub it." Basta quickly picked it up and handed it to Capricorn. Capricorn held it gently, as if it were the most valuable thing in the world; which it probably was.

"That is enough for today Silvertounge. Take him and his daughter to their rooms." Capricorn said not taking his eyes off the lamp.

"What about me? You promised I could go back to our old world." Dustfinger said.

"Well Dustfinger, when Silvertounge and the book arrived I burned all the copies of the books. I had no intention of sending you back at all." Capricorn said. Dustfinger turned pale and looked at Capricorn with such contempt Meggie thought that Dustfinger might rush and kill Capricorn.

But this isn't what Dustfinger did. His head dropped so that his chin was on his chest, and he walked out slowly, as if he would never smile, or look up again. Meggie put her hand in Mo's and they were led away by Basta.

Mo regretted reading out the lamp for Capricorn. He wished he could do everything over again, starting when he picked up _Inkheart_. If he hadn't picked it up, this all never would have happened; and he wouldn't have lost Resa. He missed her terribly. He had all sorts of _if's_ running through his head. _If only I was a bit more careful. If only I hadn't have bought that book. If only I hadn't gone out that day, when I knew I was sick._ But he couldn't go back; he couldn't change a thing.

Meggie wondered what was to become of them. At first Capricorn seemed nice, but today… Maybe it was an act, because he was afraid of his men. Yes that had to be it! Meggie was extremely tired, and she started to stumble on the steps. Mo always was there to catch her, and when he didn't, Basta did. Meggie was sort of afraid of Basta. He didn't look very strong, but he did look mean. She didn't want to say anything so she accepted his help without a word.

It didn't take long for them to reach the room. Mo was pushed in first, then Meggie. Basta slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Mo picked Meggie up and carried her to a bed in a corner of the room. He sat with her on his lap, absently stroking her hair.

"Mo is something wrong?" Meggie asked, turning her head to look at him. She knew something was bothering him, and she wanted to know what. She hated to see Mo sad or upset. He was always happy, so it upset Meggie greatly when he was.

"No, Meggie." Mo tried to keep the sarcasm from his voice. Luckily Meggie was only a child and couldn't hear what little bit there was. Everything was wrong, but Mo couldn't tell her that. She thought they were just on some holiday, and would be going home any time now. He didn't want to tell her about her mother until the time was right; and the time just wasn't right.

Meggie sat curled up on Mo's lap until she went to sleep. When she did fall asleep, Mo laid her next to him on the bed. He would be sitting up all night keeping watch.


End file.
